ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
My Dad and How I Saved Him
My Dad and How I Saved Him is the 12th episode of season 2 of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Artie All new stuff on the page cool new stuff!!!!!! Last time on Knights of the Sword Will has joined forces with Diagon due to his shocking past which remains untold! "So have you made your choice?" -Diagon to Will "Indeed I have, master" -Will to Diagon Then the villanous charmcaster paid Artie a visit "Give me the charm and you wont be hurt boy" -Charmcaster to Artie Only to tell Artie shocking news of his ancestory "You're anscestors were part of the Legion of spell casters" -Charmcaster to Artie Diagon continued his plans forcing Ed to join his cause! "Jane is alive, as long as you cooperate" -Diagon to Ed While Will was plotting, to destroy everyone! For now they may thought I'm on their side but when the war comes, there will be no survivors, on both sides -Will's thoughts Now Diagon prepares to strike once more eliminating the last hero threatening his victory, Artie! 'Part 1: Getting Weird' I'm a wizard!!! well... kinda. At least my ancestors were some kind of magician originization, which is freakin's awesome. Second of all that meant that my charm was way more powerfull than I thought!Charmcaster let me keep the charm saying that because she understood now how the charm chose me but not Will, she said that originally Azmuth sent it to Will because of.... certain reasons he didn't share, but some how it ended up with me because of my bloodline! Except that, things haven't been as happy back then. For some reason we stopped doing meeting. When I asked Ed why he told me it's not the right time, he seemed to be some what sad and weakened, not phyiscly but mentaly. Will was a whole different story, when I met him, which was rarely he only muttered under his breath something and didn't pay attention to me. It seemed as though both of them were starting to loose their minds. I was trying to stay calm, it was kinda easy, staying calm is a gift of mine. But everyone cracks under pressure, and it was only a matter of time. Things were starting to really make me worry when my dad started to act weird. 'Ads' Theme song Sign shows on screen saying: The episode is deticated to the fans out there, the ones that keeps this show up and running 'Part 2: Getting Weirder' Things started getting weird. The first sign was that we didn't have any monster fighting for over a month. it was the middle of the summer, my favorite time of the year. It was the time of the year I was usually outside. I was never really an inside person. That Summer was different. And I mean besides me having magical powers. It was the people around me, it was the weird feeling I sensed. It first started in Will, he was acting weirder than normal avoiding me and Ed, then it started in Ed too and then my dad started to have it. My dad was a security guard at this place where Diagon rose, it was a big job back then, after Ben got high diplomatic power there were alot of changes like that. IT wasn't a special job or something but he did it although he had other options, better jobs. When it started it was just a few glances around by my dad and a fearfull look, after a while it got to him wanting to stay close to me at all times. then one day he just didn't go to work. I knew something was up but I didn't ask, although I should have. One day, a portal suddenly appeared in our house, my dad held on to me and told me not to let go. Suddenly, out of the portal stepped a guys completely hidden in black, he seemed familliar but I couldn't remember who he was. The man slapped his chest and suddenly lifted my dad like a feather "Your time has ended, Gordon Kalawi." the man said with a deep voice "Make your choice boy" 'Ads' "WAIT! WHAT?" I asked terrified "Give me back my dad!" I shouted "Don't do it Artie, without you, the universe stands no chance. Don't repeat your friends's mistakes!" I looked at my dad in pain held by that monster, whatever it was. I was angry, but mostly sad, thats what happened to my friends, they gave up. Diagon divided us back in Primus, he succeded perfectly, now he was picking us of, one by one. I realized that I had to give up myself, as much as think myself so I'm not brave enough to watch the monster do it, but why does it have to be like this? If we were united, me, Will and Ed, we could defeat Diagon, not like that, this way he easily defeated us. I stepped forward into the darkness of the portal, accepting my fate. "NO! ARTIE DON'T!" My dad shouted. I continued walking forward and then I closed my eyes. In my vision, I saw Azmuth, we were on a mountain with a big snow storm. Azmuth looked at the horizion not noticing my arrival, but suddenly he spoke. "You haven't completed your destiny Artie, you mustn't go yet." Azmuth suddenly said "What choice do I have? He has my dad. I could never defeat him, not alone, thats for sure." "But maybe you aren't alone, think about that." he said Before I could ask him what he meant I was back in the real world hearing my dad scream to me not to do it. How was Ed or Will or anyone to help? I had to choose now, I didn't have time, how was I not alone on this. I was alone in every way. "WILL NOT LOOSE HOPE" I shouted at whoever it was. I threw my luck charm through the door, I don't know how but it hit Ed who was a few blocks away and in a few seconds he was there. I called my friend, I could get my dad back, but stil, I didn't understand what Azmuth said. Ed ran inside with my charm and he looked at what happened. He saw the man in dark and asked me. "Did... Diagon threaten you too?" He asked with concern "Yeah!" I said "Can you help me fight this guy so that I can gree my dad?" "..... I'm sorry Artie" He answered. "It's Jane. He threatened her. I'm trully sorry" He finished Ed slowly started walking out of the house and I watched as he ran How was I to defeat him, if Ed was controlled by Diagon. I remembered his words. I had to think about that. But how? The man held my dad tighter. Suddenly the man's expression changed and he said four words in a whisper. "You are never alone" The man whispered and jumped back into the portal leaving my dad with me. I gasped at the events as I hugged my dad, I was going to reunite my friends. TBC DUN DUN DUN On the Next Episode of Knights of the Sword! Ed, the once proud knight is now afraid to fight because Diagon has Jane! Now Artie who is now knowing of the truth goes to help Ed. Will they save Jane? Will Diagon kill her before they get there? And will they find the trut behind the mysterious disapperance of Ben Tennyson? That and more! Coming up in the next episode of knights of the sword! :D Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Episodes